ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Baphomet
The Essence of Vulgarity has come to this hellish existance called Earth, to rally the troops for Armageddon. Before Wrestling Not much is known about Alexandr Bapho, the man known as Baphomet. When asked about his childhood or his family in interviews, he simply ignores it or tells a pretty obvious and humorous lie. It is speculated that young Bapho was given up for adoption by his American parents, on vacation, in the South of Italy, in 1981. All anyone knows is Alexandr grew up in an Catholic Orphanage in southern Italy. Aside from developing a close relationship with the padre that ran the Orphanage, he hated living there. Always quiet and anti-social, he was given the name "Alexandr," because the other kids thought of him as Alexander the Great... but far from great, and rather incomplete. He grew up to have a deep-seated hatred for "normal" things, and a normal life, which eluded him in the Orphanage. Leaving the Orphanage Finally, at the tender age of 16, he said his goodbyes to the padre and left the orphanage. His life in turmoil, his hate continued to grow. He was disgusted that people lived their lives in happiness, while he wallowed in depression. Eventually, it grew to a point that he blamed God for all of him misfortune. Bitten by the Bug Eventually, to cope with the anger that had, he turned to two things... alcohol and professional wrestling. He was mesmerized by the violence of it, especially the gruesome wrestling that came from Japan. He was hooked, but he never thought once about actually trying it. He was content with being on the fan side of the guardrail. War on God But... his bitterness grew to such a point against God and the normalcy of most people, that, in 1998, he public demonstrated in the Vatican against God, and to a lesser extent, the Pope. Things turned violent when he took a swing at one of the Cardinals who had been called out to resolve the issue. He was arrested and imprisoned for 8 months before being released and asked to leave the country, since they found out he was an American, and not Italian. So he boarded the next plane and landed in America. Japan, his Bloody Island As soon as he touched down in Japan, he made the proper arrangements to meet with the President of Blood Sport Japan (BSJ). Sums of cash were divided and he was given the right to train. Baphomet caught on to the sport easily and was given a spot on the show within weeks. Much is fuzzy about his time in BSJ, as well as Japan in general, partially because of how underground the product was. His first Title Though one of the few things that has arisen from the fog of this time was his first BSJ heavyweight championship match. In a particularly gruesome barb wire death match, he hangmaned his opponent (Tanaishi Kamo) and repeatedly drop kicked him until the referee stopped the match and awarded the title to Baphomet. Tanaishi later retired from wrestling due to the severity of the injuries he sustained in that match. Baphomet would go on to win BSJ Heavyweight Championship six more times, as well as winning the IWA Hardcore Championship two times. To conquer America The hard way up After a while, Baphomet opted to quit BSJ because of two reasons: 1. Despite being Heavyweight champion numerous times, he was never given the option to voice his views and beliefs in interviews. and =2. He eventually grew tired of the massive amounts of blood lost every night by him. (Do you think he would care about the other guy?) Many other companies, including IWA (which he won the championship over there twice for), offered him richer contracts and more time off, but in the end he wanted new scenery in life, and started globe hoping til he found a place to stay. Eventually he settled in America, he liked the gullibility of the Americans. He wrestled everywhere on the indys he could. He expanded on everything he could, he adopted new moves (one he lifted from Crowbar during their match) and, the most important thing in his opinion, he openly explained his views and beliefs to anyone that would listen. He worked his way up the hard way and was eventually given a call by FWA Freedom, and a huge paycheck in FWA With the restructuring of management, FWA was open for recruiting new and exotic stars. After much deliberation over contracts, both parties agreed on a price, and Baphomet was hired. With his contract he was getting paid three times as much as he was in BSJ and 15x as much as he was on the Indy Circuit. And not to mention he was given free reign over his character, to take it to however much as an extreme he wanted to. After all, they just think its a gimmick. And with that, Baphomet was set to take what rightfully belonged to his father. The War of Good and Evil Almost right off the bat, The Essence of Vulgarity waged war against God's Arm of Justice, Brian "Mordecai" Habana. The feud can only be described as Armageddon, too early. The feud was highlighted with the instantly controversial Crucifix match, taking place at FWA's Trial by Fire. The object of the Crucifix match is to work your way up to the entrance ramp and tie your opponent's arms to the Crucifix. The match was brutal and intense and saw the first documented use, in FWA, of a razorblade, as a weapon. Baphomet eventually won the match by hitting his signature Light of Death off the entrance stage, and then with the help of his second in command, Lilith, tied him to the cross for the win. But that wasn't enough for Baphomet... He uttered the line "the Main Eventers should have all the flaming fun." And with that, he tried to set Habana, and his manager, Father Roy, on fire. He dumped a gallon of gasoline on them before a contingency of FWA security led by GM Tony Ray, Ray demanded Baphomet cease. Baphomet, of course, ignored him and tried to light the gas, but Ray jumped on him, to stop him. And almost immediately reversed the decision. Baphomet and Habana's feud was suppose to continue, but right before their next match, Habana passed away (in reality, Habana's handler was killed in a car accident). Retirement After taking a two week hiatus from FWA, Baphomet revealed that he had retired from the business. Baphomet also revealed in a tell all interview, that he was an alcoholic, and the two week hiatus came from alcohol poisoning. Although he didn't reveal it in the interview, the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak, was in fact, Habana's death. At the end of the interview, the interviewer asked if he would ever return to wrestling. Baphomet gave an resounding, no. Flip Reborn Baphomet, secretly, knew he would return to wrestling, but after some much needed time off. The Flip Reborn phenomenon was spawned for his return as small vignettes with flipped pentagrams and Reborn flashed frequently, to the tune of "Reborn" by Slayer. Originally he was suppose to return at FWA's Winter Wasteland, but out of respect for Sean Moore, who was also returning that night, decided to push it back. But finally... everything was in place, and Baphomet was "reborn." But he wasn't used to his fullest potential, because FWA had no plans for him and he was shaking off some very heavy ring rust. Electric Funeral During a meeting with FWA CEO and Head Writer/Booker, Matthew Robinson, Robinson pitched the idea of forming a tag team with somebody. After some discussion, they agreed that he should join forces with Maxx Hendrix, mainly because they already knew each other and were close friends. In a second meeting, this time with both wrestlers present, Hendrix asked if Amy Thorne could come aboard, managing the two. It was quickly approved by Matthew and immediately booked. The Gimmick The name of the group comes from the classic Black Sabbath song of the same title, and quoted parts of the song, especially with warning their opponents being thrown on their Electric Funeral Pyres, which became something of a catchphrase for the team. And it was suppose to be seen as, even though the wrestlers were not fighting for the same cause, they were fighting the same enemy, the world. As cliché as that sounds, that's how it was. Baphomet was fighting his war against humanity, and Hendrix was fighting "new-school" wrestling style and mindset. The gimmick took off, and was pushed. The Three Way Feud With this new tag team formed, Baphomet and Maxx Hendrix where thrown right in the middle of the tag team division, and starting a spectacular three way feud with Confederate Justice (The Rebel Bad Ass & CJ Williams) and Aut Pax Aut Bellum (Dan Ward & Andrew Johnson), that some would say, ignited the tag team division, once again. Back and forth, each team would push each other back, and display their superiority, but no team was ever, truly dominant. After months of back and forth pushing, they agreed to one more three way match, to finally determine their superiority. And that match... was Metal Hell! on Payback... LIVE ON PAY PER VIEW! Metal Hell "Okay so I hear a ton of people asking the same question, what exactly is Metal Hell? Sounds like a death metal band, or maybe some hard liquor. Okay think a barbed wire match, except replace the barbed wire with thick chains. Like the ones Quinton Rampage Jackson wears. Okay now attach poles to the turnbuckle corners and attach to those polls some chain link fencing and lodged into those chain links weapons, tons and tons of weapons, all which are legal to use on your opponent. You've got 2x4, steel chairs, shovels, baseball bats, kendo sticks, crowbars, Jury Duty Summons, you name it you can use it. So think weapon on a pole match but in a hellish cage. Oh did I mention it's elimination style? One by one until one team or rather one person is standing. That last man standing's team wins! This match is not for the faint of heart. Basically if you enjoyed the Triple Cage match at Winter wasteland your going to be busting a nut over this one." Justin Mariol - USA Today article on Metal Hell The match was a very, very brutal affair. All six men pulled out all the stops to win this match. Even the fence itself was torn down to be used. Even though Electric Funeral beat out the rough and tumble Confederates, Bellum was just too much to handle in the end. The end called for Baphomet to take a powerbomb from the ring to the floor. Simple stuff for him, he's done a million times in Japan. The only problem was Dan and Andrew, they had never done the spot before, and to make sure he went over the chain ropes and the apron, they added some extra power to the throw. Bapho went sailing over the top, and landed, neck first, on the guard rail. It was suppose to be a fantastic, over the top finish, for the heir apparent to the tag team championships, Bellum, but instead, it was a terrible finish that resulted in serious injury for Baphomet. Fractured Vertebra Alexandr Bapho was quickly rushed to the hospital, and after a battery of tests and a few x-rays, it was concluded that the man known as Baphomet fractured his C1, C2, and C3 vertebra. Even though it was leaked by FWA and Hendrix that Bapho was completely alright and was actually in high spirits, he was terribly despondent. And he actually said that if he had to give up wrestling, than there wouldn't be much difference if he gave up life. Thankfully, after having surgery three days after the injury and rehabing, diligently, for a month. He said he was ready to return, despite doctor's orders, so he was forced to sign a waiver with FWA to continue working for them. Currently The past few months have been a roller-coaster ride for Baphomet, he lost a barbaric hardcore match to The Rebel Bad Ass at FWA's Anniversary show, only to retain a measure of revenge the following week by assaulting him, and leaving him hanging, symbolically, with chains, in the parking lot. And lately, he seems to have lost his top spot as the most brutal, sadistic wrestler in the FWA. An "honor," he claims he will regain soon. And on the subject of titles, he has said numerous times that the current state of FWA's X-division is a sad, pathetic joke of what it is suppose to represent. And that, when he takes "his rightful throne," it will be made into what he perceives as the "true" X-division. (Note: The FWA's X-division is NOT a lower division used like the X-division of TNA with the high flyers. Basically, it is a division where the title can only be contested in gimmick matches.) And recently, Baphomet has gained his greatest victory in his career by upsetting long-time FWA standby, Lt. Wyoming. In Wrestling Finishers and Signatures * Finishers ** Light of Death (Opponent's legs are resting on the outside Baphomet thighs. Baphomet keeps opponent's arms hooked from behind, comes back around and hooks his hands around his opponent's throat (Like a reverse Full Nelson). Then Baphomet flips him over like a belly to belly suplex) * Signatures ** Piledriver ** Tree of Woe Choke ** Satan's Rage (Baphomet throws opponent into ropes, which hangmans opponent, then Baphomet repeatedly dropkicks opponent til opponent falls out) ** The Pentagram (Baphomet sits opponent in chair at ringside, hops back on the ring apron and delivers an Asai Moonsault on opponent ** Use of Brassknuckles Championships and Accomplishments * Banned from entering the Vatican (not really a wrestling accomplishment, but Baphomet is really proud of it. * 7x Blood Sport Japan Heavyweight Champion * 2x IWA Japan Hardcore Champion Entrance Music * Evil Has No Boundaries by: Slayer Quote * Hail Satan Nicknames * The Essence of Vulgarity * Red Devil (in Japan) * The Unholy Son